Symphony Twisted
by mojor
Summary: Janeway and Seven go undercover to retrieve, or destroy, stolen Starfleet technology. Without the constraints of Voyager they find the freedom to explore their relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Semi-Uber Warning:-   
  
This isn't your typical J/7- I've kinda played with them a little. If you're not into uber, you may not like this one so much.   
  
To Sues, my wonderfully patient Beta-reader who puts as much effort into these stories as i do. Thank You! I'm still not sure why you put up with me {:-)  
  
[This story was writen quite some time ago... hope you're doin' ok, Sues.]  
  
***  
  
Symphony Twisted   
  
by MoJoR.   
  
***  
  
A buzzer sounded heralding the start of another working day. Blue-coated men and women rushed along the corridors en route to their offices. An elderly gentleman strode casually through the crowd, his grey and yellow coat marking him as different to the people around him. Not bothering to acknowledge the young woman who waited outside his office, he muttered a gruff 'good morning' to his desk clerk and disappeared behind his door.   
  
Minutes passed and the noise in the large foyer lessened as the crowd slowly thinned. Occasionally the glass doors would slide open to admit a visitor or another grey and yellow official. Each one wore a distinctive badge, similar to the one attached to the blonde woman's shirt, identifying them to the security officers who patrolled the building.   
  
It was some time before the young clerk indicated that Professor Petarn was available and ushered the waiting woman into his office. The room was almost empty, save for a cluttered desk and a single chair. A plaque hung on the wall behind his desk; a spiked cylinder draped in blue, professing his service to the Minister and the qualifications which granted him his position.   
  
Leaning back in the cushioned seat, the professor watched as the woman entered, his eyes sharp despite the bored expression he affected. "The agency says you have experience with robotics," he stated as soon as the door was closed.   
  
"That is correct, sir," the woman replied with a precise tone. Having nowhere to sit, she stood directly in front of his desk, her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
He stared at her as if evaluating her appearance. She took the opportunity to covertly study the reports which lay scattered over his work space. Two job applications, a memo regarding intersection transience and a lunch menu were the sum total of his pending tray. Pages of scrawled, handwritten notes formed several piles, their contents indecipherable.   
  
"Humpff," he grunted and lowered his gaze. "You have hazard clearance?" Flipping through the documentation that came with her application he searched for the answer to his own question.   
  
"Level four," she informed him, knowing that was one level above what was required for the position.   
  
"Near enough," he said after a minute, continuing to scan the papers.   
  
Petarn sat, tapping his fingers on the surface of his desk, considering his options. There had been very few suitable applicants forwarded from the agency and, although she had little in the way of recent work history, her qualifications were impressive.   
  
"What's your name?" he asked, deciding she was as good as any for the position.   
  
"Anik, sir."   
  
"Speak to my assistant, Anik, he will get you a uniform." Closing her application, he bounced the pages on the surface of his desk, straightening the edges. "Report to the security desk, you are to start immediately." He smiled unconvincingly before turning his attention to the piles of paper on his desk.   
  
Recognising her dismissal, Anik took a final glance at his desk before retreating from the room. She had expected an opportunity to report her success before being required to start. The indoctrination, however, would likely reveal considerable information that could be quite valuable and the sooner they gained that knowledge, the better. Although, for her own reassurance, it would have been preferable to have been more familiar with the building's layout before placement.   
  
The professor's assistant was waiting for her outside the office. Motioning for her to follow, he crossed the hall to his desk.   
  
"Glad to be working with you, Technician Anik," the young man recited with little interest. He presented the newcomer with a pale blue coverall and a white carry-bag. "The facility will provide you with a single uniform and the necessary safety equipment, funds will be deducted from your first pay to cover their cost."   
  
"Thank you," Anik replied, taking the bundle from him.   
  
Glancing along the similarly-marked corridors that ran alongside the clerk's desk, she briefly considered searching the halls on the pretext of being unable to locate the security office. Deciding it was too great a risk after gaining entry into the facility, she turned back to the young man.   
  
"I require directions to the security desk."   
  
"Back where you came in, take the corridor to the right and up the first set of stairs." He pointed as he spoke, indicating the direction.   
  
Thanking him for his assistance, Anik wandered towards the main entrance, taking time to study the few visitors gathered in the lounge. Their conversations were focused on the unexpected results of yesterday's regional Gonda match and the young woman quickly dismissed their discussions as being irrelevant and increased her pace.   
  
Turning into the corridor as directed, she hesitated slightly as a single security guard marched towards her, his padded shoes silent on the tiled floor. He moved confidently with an even stride, his right hand held close to the stun-weapon he wore strapped to his leg. The scanner at his belt acknowledged her presence, automatically reading the information contained in her badge. Identifying her as Anik, third child of Dorlan, resident of the Kytora region, Level Three engineer's assistant, blonde hair, blue eyes, 1236 decrans tall. The device also recognised her limited security clearance, granting her access to the public thoroughfares only. The officer passed her by, a slight movement of his eyes the only evidence of his scrutiny.   
  
Anik continued past several doorways towards the stairs. She took careful note of each passageway, committing the building's layout to memory. The wide staircase curved upwards, following an arc back towards the main entrance. The decor remained unchanged as Anik entered the second level of the large facility, the stairs continued to trace the curve of the foyer past the security centre, the discreet wall and floor markings indicating that the area beyond required a higher access level.   
  
Two guards manned the security desk, a multitude of data conduits linking them directly to the console, allowing them to receive continuous updates from the thousands of concealed surveillance cameras and microphones that dotted the facility. The sensor and shielding technology used in and around the laboratories was at the forefront of the planet's defense technology.   
  
"Technician Anik, welcome to the Daihatchi Research Facility. Please confirm your identity," one of the guards announced at her approach.   
  
Anik positioned her right eye in front of the retinal scanner, counting the seconds it took for the computer to acknowledge her, waiting for the confirming blip before allowing her lungs to breathe. Sternly reminding herself that fear was irrelevant, she focused on her position, running over the details of her job and the responsibilities it entailed, to calm herself.   
  
The experiments in micro-robotics and other new fields of research the Daihatchi laboratories were conducting were of great importance to the military consulate. Although she had been given a relatively low-level position, she was now among the elite of the Ketan workforce. As she waited for the guard to speak, Anik decided she would be glad when she was away from the administration section and in the more familiar environs of the laboratory.   
  
"Your identity has been confirmed," the officer spoke sharply, sliding a large manuscript across the counter towards her. "Please familiarise yourself with our guidelines, any infraction is cause for dismissal. Any breach of security will be reported to the Consulate. Is this understood?"   
  
"It is," Anik replied, taking the book from him.   
  
"You have been allocated to section gamma-four. Professor Regarni has been told to expect you following your induction. You will report directly to the professor, you will remain within the designated areas. Is this understood?"   
  
Anik found his attempt at authority lacking and forced herself to remember that this was not the time for arrogance or pride.   
  
"It is," the young technician answered, deliberately softening her tone and lowering her gaze.   
  
"You have been granted security clearance level three. Do not forget to log your arrival and departure at your section." As he spoke, he sent a signal to her ID badge, uploading the modifications to her records; binary code - easy to duplicate.   
  
"Thank you, officer."   
  
"Your induction is to begin immediately. Take a seat in the first cubicle, technician," he said, nodding towards the long row of personal access points that filled the rear wall of the office. Accessing the controls at his console, he prepared to initiate a direct neural link.   
  
Anik moved to the station, lowering her tall frame into the narrow cubicle. Resting her head against the polymer frame, she waited nervously for the download to begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
The sun was beginning to set as the group of lab assistants from gamma-four logged themselves as inactive and strolled casually through the exit. Anik's step was slower than usual, the hours of intense examinations and inspections having taken their toll.   
  
"Don't let it get you down, Anik. The first few days are always the worst," a cheerful voice spoke beside her.   
  
"Technician Emery," she acknowledged, recognising the small woman. "Thank you for you concern. I am sure I will adapt."   
  
"You'll do fine. You learn quickly. I heard they were going to start you in Circuitry," she revealed. "I was in that section not long ago. Regarni is fair, he'll do well by you."   
  
"That is good to know," the young woman replied, appreciating the reassurance from her peer more than she expected.   
  
The group gradually broke up as they neared the transport lines, the pale blue coveralls easily lost in the crowd. Anik skirted the commuter terminal, able to walk the short distance to her apartment. The larger stores and trading galleries that lined the street were already closed, their display windows obscured. Anik stopped at one of the side carts, purchasing a bottle of fresh water and two small sweet-cakes. If Eryn's day had gone well, she would likely have their evening meal prepared, but the cakes were sure to be appreciated afterwards.   
  
Anik increased her pace as she thought of Eryn. As head of their small team, the older woman would be waiting for her report, likely worried that she had been gone all day. Although, knowing the capable woman as she did, Anik knew she would have considered the possibility of her having been required to begin immediately.   
  
Turning off the drab grey and brown street, the blonde woman crossed the community park. She moved quickly over the soft grass, keeping her eyes low, careful to avoid looking directly at the gangs of youths gathering in the shadows. She had been instructed to refrain from involving herself in their activities and, although it was only her second night in Kytora city, Anik understood Eryn's insistence. A great many of the younger people resented the increasing control of the Consulate and some chose to express that dissatisfaction with random acts of violence rather than join with the freedom fighters as many others had chosen to do.   
  
The rhythmic tapping of her shoes echoed along the quiet street as she crossed the laneway to their apartment. Light shone from two small windows on the third floor and she watched for movement inside before taking the stairs two at a time. Muted voices could be heard through the walls and the young technician made a mental note to speak to Eryn. It was important they not forget that there was more than the surveillance devices to guard against.   
  
The door opened for her as she approached and a slightly older woman with shoulder length auburn hair stood framed in the doorway. Eryn smiled warmly in greeting, indicating with a single look that all was well.   
  
"I apologise for being late, Eryn," she said as soon as the door was secured behind her, dropping her bag wearily to the floor.   
  
"I take it everything went well?" the other woman asked, taking a seat on the mottled green lounge that dominated the living space of their tiny apartment.   
  
"I was assigned a position in section gamma-four as a third level technician," Anik replied, joining her on the couch. "I completed the indoctrination this morning."   
  
Eryn's face clouded slightly. Reaching to trail her fingers over Anik's forehead, she brushed a few errant strands of pale blonde hair away from her face.   
  
"You're okay?" she asked, concerned.   
  
"I will recover," Anik replied simply.   
  
Dropping her hand to rest on Anik's, Eryn remained silent, allowing her eyes to say what she could not. They both knew what was required to gain placement at the facility and the fact that the examinations were now over was a relief, if nothing else.   
  
"Come on, you must be hungry." Eryn stood and headed towards the small bench which served as their kitchen.   
  
Anik propped her feet on the now empty cushion beside her, spreading her length along the couch and closing her eyes for a moment's rest, finding comfort in the slightly more familiar surroundings and in Eryn's company. The older woman's presence was reassuring and Anik was finally able to let her guard down, if only a little.   
  
"I am hungry," she mumbled in reply.   
  
"Anik, don't fall asleep," Eryn called. "You need to eat and we have to talk."   
  
She lay there a moment longer, the crease on her forehead and the tension in her body proof that she was still awake. Despite her exhaustion, her mind was too alert to allow her to sleep just yet.   
  
"Anik!"   
  
"I am awake," she grumbled, smiling as she heard the soft chuckles coming from the direction of her companion. "I bought us fresh water to have with dinner," she said, remembering the treat.   
  
"Sounds good. Pour it for us while I finish up here."   
  
Sitting upright once again, Anik rubbed her face with her hands. Heading towards the kitchen, she collected her new bag on her way past the door.   
  
"I also bought some sweet-cakes." Locating the two bundles she placed them on the bench. "If I feel like sharing," she teased.   
  
"If not, you can heat your own dinner," Eryn grumbled, the sparkle in her eyes belying the edge to her voice.   
  
Clearing a space for them on the bench, Anik arranged their plates and mugs opposite each other. She watched with interest as Eryn spooned the contents of her cooking pot onto their plates.   
  
"What are we eating?" she asked finally.   
  
"Temhak Lo. It was all I could find that didn't have the roja in it that you don't like," Eryn replied, taking her seat. "Or something that looked less appealing," she added after moment, remembering the unusual orange slime that seemed to be a common addition to most meal-packs.   
  
"We should find somewhere that sells food like we had back home," Anik commented as she took a bite of the unfamiliar meal.   
  
Eryn glanced up at her, an odd expression on her face. The younger woman paused, thinking about her comment.   
  
"Leave it," Eryn ordered when she saw Anik open her mouth to speak.   
  
Both women fought against an increasingly familiar sense of disorientation that accompanied any thought of their past, it was as if they were somehow cut off from themselves. Their memories had been blocked, large parts of their lives temporarily erased; it was how their team worked, both knew and accepted that. As part of a larger organisation working to restore balance to their home, each had their own roles to play. The knowledge they needed to complete their task had either been provided to them or lay dormant in their subconscious minds. Eryn wondered if it made up for what had so obviously been taken away.   
  
"Tell me how your day went," she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was forming around them.   
  
"Better than expected," Anik replied around her food. She took a moment to finish her mouthful before continuing. "I shall be working in the testing laboratory. I have found a task which I believe I am well suited to. I hope to have the opportunity to complete it tomorrow."   
  
"Don't rush into it if you think it might be a little ambitious to begin with. It might be better to allow yourself more time to settle in first," she advised, plainly concerned about rushing too delicate a job.   
  
"I do not believe I will gain anything by waiting. The task is well within my capabilities."   
  
"Okay," Eryn nodded, granting her permission. "But if you have any doubts, I want you to hold off."   
  
"I will," Anik agreed, scraping around the edge of her plate to get the last of the Temhak. "How was your morning?"   
  
"Quiet. The Minister's people seem very particular. It seems they always keep their offices tidy, there was little for me to do until the staff arrived," Eryn explained. "The other assistants say he has been very busy the last few days."   
  
"It is logical that a man of his importance would have many meetings to attend. There must be a great deal for him to oversee," Anik replied, paying careful attention to the older woman's facial expressions.   
  
"He spoke highly today of a food court just outside of town, the Lemyr. I may treat myself to lunch there one day."   
  
"I agree. You should take the time to explore more of the region while you have the afternoons free."   
  
"If the food is good, we should go there together one afternoon," Eryn added after a beat.   
  
"If you think I should also attend, perhaps it would be best not to go alone," Anik stated, concerned that her friend was putting herself in danger.   
  
Eryn smiled and shook her head. "No, I was just thinking it might be nice for us to go out one afternoon. Maybe on your next day of leave?"   
  
Anik regarded her companion, considering the request. "I would enjoy that," she said with a small smile directed towards the table.   
  
"Good. At least I know you like Temhak," Eryn quipped with a glance at her spotlessly clean plate.   
  
"I was hungry," the young woman admitted, an almost sheepish grin on her face. "It was nice, thank you."   
  
Placing her spoon on her empty plate, Eryn pushed them both across the bench. Anik followed the movement, finally directing a raised brow towards her auburn-haired companion.   
  
"I take it you expect me to clean up?"   
  
"I'm busy," Eryn stated, leaning back in her chair and stretching her feet out underneath the bench.   
  
"Doing what?" the young blonde woman asked, more than a little skeptical.   
  
"Watching you clean up," she replied seriously, folding her arms over her chest.   
  
Anik tried to frown, an insistent smile ruining the imposing look she was hoping to maintain. Collecting both plates, she proceeded to clean the kitchenette, aware of a thoughtful gaze following her movements from across the counter. Deliberately avoiding eye contact, the young woman took her time, wiping and re-wiping the worn preparation surface.   
  
Anik spared a moment to wish she could remember their background. It was obvious the pair had worked together for some time, at least it felt that way. From the start of their assignment there had seemed a connection, some intuitive sense of the other's thoughts and a mutual respect for their abilities and weaknesses. She wondered if perhaps there had once been more between them.   
  
Looking over at her companion, her half-lidded gaze, red-gold hair framing her pale skin, she prayed that there had not. If she had ever kissed those lips, felt the softness of that body against her own, she could not imagine agreeing to trade those memories for anything.   
  
"I think it's clean enough, Anik," Eryn spoke softly, interrupting the young woman's thoughts. "If you're not too tired, we could listen to some music while we eat those cakes of yours."   
  
"I would enjoy that," she agreed, folding the cloth and placing it on a hook. "I want to use the jets first, my body aches."   
  
"I'll set the bed up while you're gone. We can listen there just as well as anywhere else," Eryn suggested, clearly pleased by the nod she received in response.   
  
***  
  
Glad to be rid of the thick blue overalls, Anik undressed quickly, hanging her uniform on the clothes peg ready for tomorrow. Stepping in the rounded alcove, she hit the controls on the air jets. Breathing the fresh air in deeply and resting her hands flat against the wall, she pressed her back into the buffeting waves, moving side to side to allow the air pressure to massage her shoulders. She leaned against the wall for several minutes before releasing the cleansing agent, allowing the gas to neutralise any contaminants on her skin.   
  
After several minutes, the soft hum of the jets was replaced by the more relaxing sound of music as the transmitter was activated in the other room. The soothing melody sooned being joined by a not quite as soothing accompaniment as Eryn recognised the tune and hummed along.   
  
Feeling better, Anik shut of the jets. Collecting her pyjamas from the shelf in the bathroom, she watched herself in the small mirror as she dressed for bed. Despite the fact that the long blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin was most definitely her own, the reflection that looked back at her seemed somehow unfamiliar. Feeling a little unsettled, she averted her gaze and finished dressing, anxious to join her roommate.   
  
***  
  
Unfolding the lounge as she sang, Eryn arranged the pillows so they could sit upright and lean back against the rear of the lounge. It was still early, but Anik's day had been difficult and may well be just as difficult tomorrow; a full night's sleep would not hurt either of them. Changing into a deep green singlet and sleep-shorts, she climbed under the blanket. Moving around until she settled herself in the cushions and finally tugging the blanket up to settle over her chest.   
  
"Are you comfortable?" Anik asked from behind her.   
  
"Quite," the older woman replied with a grin. "Now pass me my cake and get into bed."   
  
Collecting their dessert from the bench and dimming the lights, Anik made her way across the small room. Glancing briefly at her roommate, she hesitated as she neared the bed. While yesterday it had seemed unremarkable to share sleeping space with her partner, for some reason, right now, Anik felt extremely self-conscious.   
  
She lowered herself onto the fold-out bed, careful to remain on her half of the mattress. Feeling a yawn threaten as she slid between the cool sheets, Anik realised she was too tired to stay awake for long. The music was gentle in the background, pipes and bells with an interwoven vocal harmony that would quickly lull her to sleep.   
  
Anik was aware of Eryn's gaze as the older woman studied her, knowing that the shadow that marred the blue of her eyes would likely be evident, even in the low light. She worried briefly that her unease was obvious to the woman beside her as she watched a flurry of emotions pass over the smaller woman's features. Finally, Eryn shuffled closer.   
  
"Do you intend to keep me waiting forever or do you just like torturing me?" she said with a mischievous smile, lightening the mood between them.  
  
Anik's brow rose, a tiny smile gracing her features. "You would like your sweet-cake," she said, the statement almost a question.   
  
"That too," Eryn quipped, taking one of the small bundles and returning to her side of the bed.   
  
Unsure how to respond, Anik neatly opened her own packet, occasionally looking sideways at her companion. The distant look in her eyes began to fade, replaced by an expression of curiosity as a shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eryn woke to semi-darkness, the small square of sky visible through their window still a pale shade of early-morning grey. Beside her, Anik still slept, her face framed by a mess of long blonde hair that had tangled during the night. Eryn rolled onto her back, resisting the urge to touch the silken strands.   
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of early morning and wishing she could lay in bed a little longer. Her sense of duty gradually reasserted itself and, rolling out of bed, she headed towards the bathroom.   
  
A minute of cold, cleansing air was enough to clear the fog from her brain. Dressing quickly, she combed her hair, grabbed her jacket and padded silently across the bare floor.   
  
"Hhmmmornin, Eryn," a sleepy voice mumbled.   
  
Pausing at the door, Eryn turned to regard the sprawling form of her barely-conscious flatmate. "I'll see you tonight, Anik. Sleep well," she whispered. Silence was her only answer.  
  
Slipping on her boots and wrapping her jacket over her shoulders, Eryn left the apartment, locking the door behind her and half-running down the stairs onto the street.   
  
A few stars were still visible low on the horizon although the distant moon had long since disappeared. Her breath formed clouds as she jogged across the pedestrian bridge and made her way up the hill towards the Ministry. The streets were deserted, most of the city's inhabitants catching a few more hours of sleep before the working day began.   
  
As she approached the security gate to the large ministerial complex, Eryn slowed to a walk. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she removed her identification badge, attaching it to her chest. The guard acknowledged her presence with quick smile and a mumbled greeting. Returning both, Eryn skirted around the front door, heading instead towards the workers entrance. Other staff members, like herself, filed through the door. Their jobs to either clean the offices or prepare meals for the hundred plus people who worked for the Minister, the leader of their people.   
  
Eryn had been given a position two days before in the hope that she may be able to monitor the movements of the Minister or, at the very least, gain more details of the new technology the Consulate had somehow recently acquired.   
  
Wheeling a trolley from the storeroom, Eryn headed towards her wing, trying to remember the location of each surveillance recorder she had already discovered and looking discreetly for the ones she knew remained hidden.   
  
She moved through her chores quickly, anxious to finish her own section. Being only recently appointed, she had been allocated the rooms of the lower members; her goal was four floors above. Collecting the dirty plates and expensive metallic drinking cylinders which lay scattered over the meeting table, she polished its surface clean. Trained not to overlook any avenue of investigation, she pushed the odd food-stained scraps of paper she found to one side of her waste bin. When the room was spotless, she moved on.   
  
***  
  
Closing the last door in her wing behind her, Eryn headed directly to the service lift. There should still be time to survey the Minister's office if she moved quickly. They needed information on his movements and his plans and she was willing to take this small risk to see that they received that information.   
  
The lift opened onto a wide corridor, large clear panels along the ceiling giving the impression that the building opened onto the sky. An odd-shaped shadow on the floor marked the position of one of the attendants allocated to this section as they cleaned the huge windows. Keeping out of their line of sight, Eryn strode towards the end of the corridor. Muted humming noises from one of the rooms revealed the location of the other attendant as they sang their way through their chores. Still three doors from the first of the Minister's personal rooms, it would be a while before they were finished. More than enough time, if all went well.   
  
Head held low, Eryn stepped into his office. Crossing the length of the polished floor, she moved to the window and, as she dusted the huge pane of glass, looked out over the city. From this height she could see well across the city bridge, but not quite far enough to bear witness to the battle being fought in the next district.   
  
As expected, his desk was spotless. A selection of expensive writing tools lay in an open box in one corner. In the other, a small lamp shed its light on the Ministerial Badge of Appointment, a garish assembly of spiked metal and interlinked chains that gave no clue to its inspiration or importance.   
  
Were the surveillance cameras to catch her intrusion, there would be no way for her to explain having opened his cabinets to clean inside, so instead, she limited herself to polishing the surface of the desk. Cleaning each leg, she ran the cloth down the timber supports to loosen any dust. Touching the hem of her jacket, Eryn released a tiny button, its weight unnoticeable in her hand. Trusting in herself enough to know that it was there, she pressed her palm to the top of one of the legs, hoping the device would wedge itself in the groove her fingers had found.   
  
She would find out if she had been successful tomorrow. For now, all she could do was hope.   
  
***  
  
Like the rest of her team, Anik stood quietly at her station as Professor Regarni entered the room. Two junior research assistants followed in his wake, pushing a lab trolley between them. She felt her stomach lurch at the unmistakably familiar lines of the trolley's contents and she knew without question that this was what she had come for. The equipment had been damaged, no doubt from previous attempts to understand its function. The fact that it appeared as it did suggested that they had been unsuccessful.   
  
The sound of the professor's voice bought her attention back to the room around her and Anik forced herself to concentrate on his words.   
  
"The Automatic Construction Device was the greatest achievement of Professor Ingard's career," he announced, indicating the violated machinery that lay silent on the trolley. "We fear that it may have been damaged in the explosion that robbed the professor of his life. Its repair has been designated Priority One by the Minister himself," he paused for a moment, allowing his team to fully grasp the significance of his statement.   
  
"Some of you have been shown recordings of this device in action, that is all the guidance the facility can offer. That, and the knowledge that this invention will turn the tide of the war in our favour." His gaze swept around the room, resting on each of the six team members.   
  
"I will receive daily reports on your progress and conduct. I suggest you get to work," he finished. His assistants trailed behind him as he left the room. The click of the door locking in place the only sound as six silent technicians regarded their assignment.   
  
Finally, Mared stepped forward, circling the device as he studied it from each angle. "I want everyone in full protection suits," he ordered, coming to a stop in front if his team to add ominously, "I've seen what this thing can do."  
  
***  
  
Anik held the image recorder over the trolley, capturing three-dimensional views of the device for further study. Her team members remained behind the protective barrier at the far end of the room, content to allow her to be the first to expose herself to the unknown dangers the invention offered.   
  
With her back to the spectators, she leaned in closer to the machine, positioning the image recorder to shadow her actions from the security cameras. After a quick flick of her fingers, she captured a series of images. Each one showing a tiny gap at the top of a smooth cylinder, if anyone cared to look closely enough.   
  
Increasing the pressure between the fingers of her left hand, the blonde technician rolled the digits together. Smiling behind her face mask, she brushed the tiny dust particles on leg of her suit. Having completed her task, she entered the decontamination alcove that separated her from her team and waited while the wonderfully efficient air cleansers destroyed the final remnants of the phase initiator. 


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
The stairwell echoed with a rhythmic beat, and Anik grimaced as she recognised its discordant accompaniment. Trudging up the final flight of stairs to her apartment, she unlocked the door, letting herself in.   
  
Eryn sat on the lounge, her feet tucked under her bottom, flipping through the pages of a book as she sang.   
  
"Have you ever been told what a beautiful singing voice you have?" Anik asked as she entered the room.   
  
Looking up from her book, Eryn smiled. "No, actually I haven't."   
  
"I am not surprised," the blonde woman remarked dryly, throwing her bag at her companion.   
  
Eryn laughed loudly, winning a rare chuckle from her friend. "You seem in a good mood," she commented. "Work went well?"   
  
The slight smile remained on the technician's face as she joined her companion on the worn couch. "Not so well. We spent the entire day working on a new assignment. The team had little success."   
  
"That's a shame." Eryn nodded seriously. "It must be disappointing for the team."   
  
"It's a complex job, but they are hopeful. The doctor seems to be confidant in my abilities to carry out some of the more dangerous procedures alone."   
  
Eryn's brow furrowed at the comment, evidently unsure of her meaning and concerned by the mention of danger. Seeing the worried look, Anik continued.   
  
"As none of the technicians are familiar with the equipment, I believe I will have further opportunity to display my abilities. My hazard clearance makes me the ideal choice for investigative procedures on such an unknown device," Anik clarified, hoping she had not overstepped any boundaries in her explanation.   
  
Knowing there was little they could say with any safety made it difficult to synchronise their efforts. It took a great deal of trust and faith in each other's abilities to carry out their end of the assignment alone.   
  
"I'm glad you're fitting in well with your colleagues. I think maybe today I managed to alienate one or two of mine," Eryn admitted.   
  
Anik watched her face and eyes carefully, following more than just her words. "Not a member of the Minister's staff?"   
  
"No, the head attendants'. I finished my wing early and thought to help them by starting on theirs. The Minister's office is very nice, the view from the hill quite amazing."   
  
"They did not appreciate your help?" the young woman asked.   
  
"No, apparently not. Since I clearly work so much faster than the others, I have been given additional tasks. I start in the sanitation blocks tomorrow."   
  
Anik couldn't help but smile.   
  
***  
  
Fresh from the jets and ready for bed, they ate their evening meal by the window. The orange slime had tasted better than it looked and the two women shared a bottle of water as they watched the city lights fade.   
  
The night was beautiful, the season bringing their planet closer to their neighbours. Two points of light lit the sky, so close they seemed like street lamps. Their system was heavily populated with three of the ten orbiting bodies sustaining sentient life.   
  
Since the first day they made contact, the residents of the three planets had never seen eye to eye. Friendly arguments began over who had the largest population, the most beautiful scenery, the brightest children. Over the centuries, the competition had grown serious; to be the first to leave their system, to build the biggest space ships, the most powerful weapons and ultimately, who deserved to rule their small part of the galaxy.   
  
"It must have been amazing for our ancestors to look up at the night sky and only wonder what was out there," Anik said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.   
  
"I think maybe we'd still be surprised to learn what existed beyond the range of our vision." Her voice was a whisper, as if she was unsure of the idea or maybe unsure of the wisdom of sharing it.   
  
Some forgotten knowledge tugged at the back of Anik's mind, an uncertain sense of the possibilities that must exist in a universe as large as theirs. Tearing her gaze from the jewelled sky, she looked across at her companion, recognising that same knowledge in the green light of her eyes.   
  
Eryn seemed to accept her scrutiny and Anik was surprised by the obvious longing in the other woman's expression. She wished desperately that she was able to find her own answers to the questions neither one of them could ask. Hearts beating double-time, they held each others gaze, a slow smile working its way across both their features. Finally Anik turned away, torn between embarrassment and pleasure.   
  
"Don't look away, I was teasing," Eryn urged, reaching for her hand. "I'm sorry."   
  
"You tease too much," the young woman replied, refusing to meet her gaze but accepting the fingers that wrapped around her own.   
  
"I know. I don't mean to," she sighed, clearly wanting to say more.   
  
They were silent for countless seconds before Eryn stood, tugging gently on her hand. "Come to bed?"   
  
Meeting her eyes, Anik judged the sincerity of her request. Satisfied, she stood and allowed Eryn to lead her across the room.   
  
Unfolding the couch, they settled themselves amongst the cushions. After arranging the blanket to cover them both, Eryn snuggled into the soft mattress beside her friend. She lay still, as if not wanting to disturb the reluctant truce.   
  
"You know, sometimes, I do enjoy the teasing," a quiet voice admitted in the darkness.   
  
Eryn smiled and propped herself up on her forearm so she could see Anik's face in the dim light.   
  
"Roll over," she said, motioning for her to turn onto her side.   
  
Anik did so, turning to face the door. Laying down behind her, Eryn fitted her form against the warmth of the taller woman's back. Snaking her arm over her hip and settling it across the softness of her belly, she tightened her hold. Anik placed a hand on her arm, accepting the contact, and leaned into the embrace.   
  
"Good night, Eryn," she whispered.   
  
A soft kiss tickled below her ear. "Good night, Anik."   
  
***  
  
Eryn woke slowly to the new day, warm skin against her own making her reluctant to move. The gradual knowledge that it was Anik who was pressed against her caused her throat to tighten and her stomach to flutter. Inhaling deeply, she smiled and nuzzled closer to the form in her arms.   
  
Ignoring the insistent voice inside her head that yelled for more, she settled with allowing herself to enjoy the closeness they shared. She closed her eyes, hoping to rest for a few moments more, her fingers tracing idle circles over the material that covered Anik's hip. Responding to the caress, the sleeping woman mumbling softly and rolled onto her back.   
  
Eryn's fingers found naked skin where the soft material of Anik's shirt had lifted during the night. Her thumb moved with a mind of its own, seduced by the smoothness of her pale skin. Her body ached to press against the young woman beside her, to lose herself in a tangle of arms and legs.   
  
Fighting for control, she slid her hand from under Anik's shirt and backed away. The increasing distance between them doing little to lessen her desire. Eryn kicked the blanket away and lay staring at the ceiling, the air uncomfortably cold against her too warm skin.   
  
Closing her eyes, she released the breath she had been holding, ordering her muscles to relax and her heart to slow. Attempting to force the image of Anik from her mind; the way her face softened in sleep, the flutter of her eyelids as she dreamed, the pale cream of her skin, the golden strands that floated by her face, the slight rise and fall of her chest. Sighing, Eryn rubbed her face roughly with her hands.   
  
The unexpected touch of a hand on her stomach made her jump, gentle fingers sliding over the flat of her belly, the incredibly soft touch sending shivers along her spine. The thin material of her shirt moved against sensitive skin, teasing her breasts with a promise of more.   
  
Looking up, bright blue eyes and smiling red lips filled her view and she reached out to tangle her fingers in the blonde hair that tickled against her face.   
  
"Why did you stop?" Anik asked, her voice low.   
  
"I thought you were asleep." Circling her fingers around the back of her neck, Eryn gently urged her closer.   
  
Anik lowered herself onto the smaller woman's chest, closing the distance between them. She paused as their breasts brushed against each other, the unfamiliar sensation causing her to shiver. It became increasingly difficult to breathe and Anik closed her eyes, bringing her forehead to rest against Eryn's.   
  
Finding reassurance in the contact, she trailed the flat of her palm across the gently rounded stomach beneath her. Curving her fingers around the woman's small frame, she ran her fingertips along the smooth skin at her side, deliberately avoiding the impatient breast that arched towards her hand.   
  
Eryn's breathing was laboured, her hands moving urgently over Anik's body, wanting to explore and claim every measure of skin as her own. Her soft moans encouraged Anik and the young woman finally lifted her head, her lips seeking confirmation of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.   
  
She barely touched the soft lips at first, making Eryn lift herself off the mattress to earn each kiss, moving further and further away until the auburn-haired woman moaned in protest at the loss. Eryn's eyes pleaded with her and the young woman complied, slowly deepening the kiss. Her body jolted as their tongues touched and Anik pressed herself forward. Their tongues teasing and dancing against each other, teeth gently nipping at tender lips.   
  
Knowing she was close to losing control, Anik gradually backed away, lessening each kiss and forcing her hands to stop in their explorations.   
  
"You'll be late for work," she whispered, her voice rough.   
  
"Don't," Eryn moaned, desperately tightening her hold.   
  
Anik grinned at the undisguised longing in her voice and lifted herself up slightly. "I'll see you tonight," she said, releasing her grip and moving out of reach.   
  
Eryn growled at her, something between a laugh and a groan, and looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "You have no idea what you do to me."   
  
"Actually, I do," Anik answered.   
  
"Okay," the older woman sighed. "You win." Accepting her defeat, she rolled towards the edge of the lounge.   
  
"Eryn," Anik called, her hand reaching out to tangle in her shirt. Eryn stopped and turned to face her.   
  
"It's not a game," the young woman whispered, her voice rough with emotion.   
  
"I know." Eryn smiled and leaning forward, brushed her lips over the tiny lines beside Anik's left eye. "I know," she repeated. "Go back to sleep, it's still early."   
  
Eryn waited while she straightened the blanket and cushions. "We have an appointment this afternoon, don't forget," she reminded her.   
  
"I have not forgotten, I'll meet you straight after work. Now go, I can't sleep with you sitting there beside me," the younger woman joked, pretending to push her companion off the bed.   
  
Eryn smiled as she crawled out of bed and padded across the cold floor towards the jets. The smile did not leave her face until she passed through the tall gates to the Ministry.   
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
The Automatic Construction Device lay in pieces on the ceramic trolley, a team of frustrated technicians hovering around it. It had been Anik's suggestion that they disassemble the device and note the function of each of its components so as to understand the whole. Mared had thought it seemed logical at the time.   
  
"What was Professor Ingard thinking when he created this?" one of the senior technicians grumbled. "Not a single component matches anything I have ever seen before."   
  
The room instantly went quiet, the middle-aged woman's eyes wide as she realised the possible implications of her words.  
  
"Tera!" Mared spat, shaking his head. "Do your job and remain silent."   
  
"I apologise, Doctor," Tera said immediately and returned to examining each item on the trolley, hoping her lapse would be forgotten.   
  
A long period of silence followed as the team searched for inspiration. Occasionally a technician would reach forward with their tongs and rotate a component before returning to their study.   
  
"This item resembles a control unit, possibly a new form of computational processor," Anik suggested, indicating the replicator relay. "Perhaps if we ran a series of charged theta particles through the circuitry, we would be able to monitor its passage through the unit with an optical scanner."   
  
Mared paused to consider the suggestion. "What would that achieve?"   
  
"It would perhaps reveal the sequence in which information was processed by the unit," Anik replied.   
  
Several of her team members began to nod. "By varying the charge on the particles, we could compare the rate of movement and level of resistance in the circuitry," Dern added, already moving the scanning equipment closer.   
  
"Good work, technician," Mared said gruffly, glad to have something to include in his analysis, however minor.   
  
As the team readied themselves to proceed, Anik calculated the intensity which would be required to evaporate the tiny filaments inside without causing any noticeable damage to the casing.   
  
***  
  
Anik gathered in the decontamination room with her team mates as they removed their protective suits. Talk was animated as they discussed their small successes during the day. They had made considerable progress, having devised reasonable hypotheses for several of the component's functions, even managing to reconstruct the device with some degree of accuracy.   
  
"A few of us were planning to stop by the market on the way home," Tera said, placing her suit on the hook beside Anik's.   
  
Recognising the invitation, the blonde woman paused. "I already have plans this evening," she said reluctantly.   
  
"That's too bad," Dern allowed, "Another time."   
  
"Thank you for the invitation."   
  
"You're welcome. You did really well in there," Tera continued. "I'll admit I had no idea where to go with that mess!"   
  
Sympathetic laughter followed as other team members admitted their own inability to understand the unfamiliar equipment, favouring their newest addition with welcoming smiles. Anik basked in the camaraderie, feeling, for a moment, rather proud of her accomplishments.   
  
A quick glance through the transparent barrier to the laboratory showed the final product of their day's labour. Remembering her deception, she flinched, the heavy feeling in her stomach erasing her smile, her guilt slowly rebuilding a wall around her.   
  
***  
  
Eryn sat on the edge of a low wall, her feet swinging back and forth. She kept her head low as if focused on the book she held while her eyes roamed the crowds. She had expected Anik to be here before now and hoped her absence did not indicate that there had been a problem at the facility.   
  
They were overdue for their rendezvous and Eryn was apprehensive. The meeting had been arranged days earlier and their contact was an unknown. Although she was pleased with the progress of their assignment, she resented the restrictions they were forced to work with and intended to ask for further information from their superiors.   
  
A blonde head moving gracefully through the crowd caught her attention, Eryn stood and replaced the book in her pack. Stepping onto the paved street of the marketplace she weaved her way towards the figure. Seeing the slight nod which said Anik had seen her, she veered off the road and headed towards a brightly-coloured tent to one side of the busy thoroughfare.   
  
A dark-skinned man was selling teas he claimed came from across the ocean, a rare commodity since the fighting had erupted near the coast. Slowing her pace as she approached, to give her partner a chance to catch up, Eryn scanned the merchandise, ignoring the unsettling gaze of the tall man behind the counter.   
  
Sensing the young woman close behind her, Eryn proceeded to the back of the tent, lifting the flap to the small room behind it. The dark-skinned gentleman nodded to her as she passed and, as she returned the greeting, Eryn committed his features to memory. Something about him unnerved her, his face seemed too controlled, his eyes were without emotion. Eryn decided he would be one to watch.   
  
A stiffening of the form beside her drew her attention and she turned back to the tent. A young man with sandy blond hair sat at a low table. Noticing them at the doorway, he stood quickly and, stepping over the containers and crates which lay scattered on the floor, moved to meet them.   
  
"Captain, Seven!" he said, as if in greeting.   
  
The older woman narrowed her eyes at the names, they felt somehow familiar and she searched her tattered memory for their meaning. For one fleeting moment she thought she was close, before the image of a silver-blue figure slipped from her grasp.   
  
Moving cautiously into the room, Eryn placed her hand on Anik's shoulder, indicating that she was to remain by the door. The clutter in the room made it difficult to scan. Any number of people or items could be concealed in the shadows.   
  
"Good afternoon...," she started, waiting for the man to identify himself before continuing.   
  
"Paris," he provided, motioning for her to take a seat on the long bench.   
  
The tent flap opened again admitting the shopkeeper. Anik stepped back to allow him to pass, her eyes constantly in motion. Eryn tensed and remained standing, prepared to defend herself if needed but reluctant to move against people she hoped would prove to be allies.   
  
"That will be all, Ensign," he said to Paris, his voice strangely melodic.   
  
Without a word the young man left, leaving his associate alone with the two women.   
  
"Eryn, my name is Tuvok." Removing a small circular device from the pouch at his belt he offered it towards her, stepping closer when Eryn remained still.   
  
"May I?" he asked, holding the device in front of him so she could see it clearly.   
  
"Go ahead," Eryn replied, accepting the need to trust.   
  
"You are aware that your memories have been blocked?" he asked and waited for her acknowledgement. "I suggest you take a seat, you may experience some disorientation."   
  
Moving the bench so she would remain facing the door, Eryn sat and held her hand out, requesting the device. Handing it to Eryn, Tuvok removed another from his pouch and motioned to Anik to take it from him.   
  
"No," Eryn stated firmly, taking the second pad from him and shooting an insistent glare towards the young woman.  
  
"Not yet. I'll let you know when, Tuvok," she said, an edge of steel to her voice.   
  
"Very well," the stranger replied, obeying her command without hesitation.   
  
***  
  
Anik remained at the door, never once having considered accepting the device. She divided her attention between her comrade and the exit, prepared for any course of action. The noises from the marketplace were muted, yet there seemed to be no change in the mood of the crowd.   
  
Eryn lowered herself to the seat, handing the device back to Tuvok, seemingly none the wiser for her examination. With an arch of his eyebrow he leaned forward and placed it gently on the side of her neck. Eryn twitched slightly as the device attached itself to her skin, the muscles in her arms bunching as she clearly forced herself to remain seated.   
  
Anik watched from the doorway, concerned by the play of emotions across her partner's face. She felt her back stiffen and her fists clench when the stranger knelt and placed his hand on the older woman's shoulder.   
  
"Captain?"   
  
"It's all right, Tuvok."   
  
The young woman heard Eryn speak, her voice different in some fundamental way that Anik could not decipher. She relaxed only when Eryn turned towards her and motioned her forward.   
  
"Place it on the side of your neck," she advised, offering the disk and sliding along the bench to make room for her friend.   
  
Hesitating only slightly, Anik did so. A wave of dizziness washed over her as the device secured itself to her skin. As the dizziness passed, a mass of voices and background noise assaulted her. Breathing deeply, she tried to hold on to the confusing information that flashed through her mind. And suddenly she knew.   
  
Reactivating her cortical implant, Seven of Nine attempted to realign her systems, to bring order to the chaos that had become her mind.   
  
"Report, Tuvok," A familiar voice said beside her.   
  
"Voyager remains concealed in the asteroid belt, our presence has not been detected. Ensign Paris and myself have obscured the Delta Flyer behind a level five force-field outside the city boundary."   
  
"Understood. I don't think Seven or I have attracted any undue attention." Janeway paused as if to consider the past few days from her new perspective. "The plant in the Minister's office?" she asked finally.   
  
"Transmitting successfully. We have details of a possible meeting between Minister Jark and a representative from the Daihatchi laboratories tomorrow morning." Tuvok paused to allow his captain to process the new information. "It would be helpful if we knew what progress was being made at the laboratory."   
  
"Seven?" the Captain asked.   
  
"The replicator has been rendered inactive and a locator beacon concealed inside the primary matrix," she informed them. "I have been assigned to work in the micro-robotics department tomorrow, they are preparing to incorporate the programming from my nanoprobes into their systems. Professor Regarni seems impressed by my abilities."   
  
Janeway grinned warmly, apparently not doubting for an instant that the professor was indeed impressed by her knowledge. Seven found herself looking away, the familiarity of the smile bringing memories and emotions she was unaccustomed to dealing with.   
  
"Has military activity in the sector increased?" Janeway asked after a moment's silence.   
  
"No, in fact border patrols seem to have decreased over the past few days."   
  
"The Ila'Cor and Regal?" she enquired of the neighbouring planets.   
  
"No change in activity. I do not believe they are aware of the Ketan's plans to attack," Tuvok replied gravely.   
  
"Well, let's hope they won't do so with any assistance from us."   
  
"Having worked with the Ketan technicians, I do not believe they have the scientific basis to understand much of the equipment that was taken from Voyager," Seven admitted.   
  
"Let's hope not," the Captain returned. "Still, I will feel more secure when our technology is either rendered useless or returned to the ship. Have you been able to get a lock on the magnaton explosive?"   
  
"Ensign Kim is still attempting to circumvent their shielding without being detected. Their surveillance systems are most impressive."   
  
"Impressive!" Janeway scoffed, clearly annoyed by the implied compliment. "Any government that must rule by monitoring and regulating the daily activities of its people is far from impressive!"   
  
"I agree, Captain. That does not, however, alter the fact that we will require additional time in order to bypass the shielding around the research facility."   
  
"Keep trying, Tuvok. Retrieving the magnaton charge is a priority. In the mean time, we have our own operative on the inside," she said, turning to Seven. "How are you coping without regenerating?"   
  
"My systems are all functioning within acceptable tolerances. However, a fresh supply of nanoprobes would be beneficial," she said with a glance at Tuvok.   
  
To allow Seven of Nine to lend her expertise to the away-team, her nanoprobes had been altered to suppress the more visible Borg implants. It was a temporary measure at best and the tiny machines were now required to work even more efficiently than usual to maintain her health.   
  
"The Doctor has kept a supply in stasis," Tuvok replied, passing a hypo-spray to the former drone. "With B'Elanna's assistance, he has managed to incorporate the DNA mask into their programming."   
  
Seven's brow raised at the comment and as she released the modified Borg nanites into her bloodstream, she studied the changes her crew mates had effected, impressed by the results.   
  
In order to disguise their human DNA from the Ketan's scans, the Doctor had devised a mask to camouflage the more uniquely Human and Borg DNA components. While he could not guarantee that it would stand up to close examination, basic ID scans and security checks would show them as Ketan natives.   
  
"Captain?" Tuvok asked, waiting for her to tilt her neck and accept the injection required to disguise her own identity.   
  
"When are you returning to Voyager?"   
  
"Immediately. Unless you require our assistance, I do not believe it would be wise for the Delta Flyer to remain on the planet."   
  
"I agree, the force outside the city seems to be getting more determined each day."   
  
"A detachment of the Minister's guards was sent out this morning," Tuvok revealed.   
  
"It seems the Minister is starting to pay attention to his citizen's protests," Janeway remarked.   
  
"I think he is simply tired of the noise," Tuvok said wryly.   
  
Obviously frustrated by the fact that the governing body on Rotali IV continued to ignore the well-being of its people, Janeway prepared herself to argue the point with her security officer.   
  
Seeing the look on his captain's face, Tuvok interrupted. "Captain, this is not our fight."   
  
"I know, Tuvok. I just feel a little closer to these people and this planet than I did three days ago."   
  
The Vulcan remained silent, appearing to respect her feelings on the matter even if he was unable to understand them for himself.   
  
"What now, Tuvok?"   
  
"Mr Paris and I will remain at the market until sundown. I suggest you remain here until you regain your bearings."   
  
"Thank you," Janeway turned to look at Seven, noticeably concerned by her silence. "That will be all, Tuvok."   
  
"Good luck, Captain, Seven," he said, ducking under the tent flap and leaving the two women alone.   
  
***  
  
The room was silent for a moment as both women battled with doubts and fears they were unable or unwilling to share. Exhaling slowly, Kathryn turned on the bench to face the young woman beside her.   
  
"You're awfully quiet, Seven. Is everything all right?" she asked. The haunted look in her crewmember's eyes threatening her own composure.  
  
"Fine, Captain," she stated, her eyes on the doorway to the tent.   
  
Janeway touched the side of her face, forcing her to meet her gaze. Silence surrounded them as their eyes met, so much like a memory from another life. Kathryn's stomach fluttered lightly at the intensity of the gaze. Finally, Seven looked away, a blush colouring her cheeks and throat.   
  
Gently trailing her fingers along the line of the former Borg's jaw, Janeway urged her to look up. She studied the face that turned towards her, confusion evident in the pale blue eyes.   
  
"Captain," Seven began, clearly fighting to regain her balance.   
  
"Shhh, Anik," she whispered, feeling her throat constrict at the obvious effect those words had on her young companion.   
  
When Kathryn reached out her hand, Seven took it, tracing the smooth knuckles with her fingertips. She would remember the feel of those hands on her skin for the remainder of her existence and found herself hating the circumstances that forced their deception.   
  
She gently touched the skin at the base of Seven's throat, releasing the inhibitor and placing it on the table in front of them. Returning the gesture, Seven removed the metallic disk from her captain's neck. A small red welt was left in its place and the former Borg placed her fingers over the mark it had made, the cool of her touch soothing the throbbing sensation caused by the inhibitor's removal.   
  
Smiling at the gesture, Kathryn covered the hand with her own and bought it to her lips. Brushing a kiss across her knuckles, she dropped their entwined hands to her lap.   
  
Despite the uniqueness of their situation, she was determined not to sacrifice the bond that was developing between them. The look of confusion and despair that had turned blue eyes to grey tore at her heart and although she wished they had time to talk, Janeway forced herself not to fight the increasing waves of disorientation she felt as the memory implant embedded in her neo-cortex reasserted itself.   
  
Her mind swirled with conflicting information, a million thoughts and memories converging. Amongst the mist, Janeway held onto one phrase.   
  
"It's not a game, Seven," Kathryn said firmly, squeezing the hand she held in her own and wishing she never had to let go.   
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- thanks for the comments/ reviews.  
  
Raven Sage... C/7 !?!?! There are people out there (apart from TPTB) that actually believe that would even happen!?!?! He doesn't even *like* Seven.   
  
And i honestly don't mind if people don't read cos they can't see J/7. I can't see C/7 so it takes all sorts. ;-)  
  
***  
  
Eryn hurried as she readied herself for work, the morning air was cold against her naked skin as she stepped out of the jets and dressed in her uniform.   
  
As expected, her recollection of yesterday's meeting was vague. She did know that military activity around the city was becoming unpredictable and they had been encouraged to move ahead with their plans. Anik's reassignment to micro-biotics was exactly what they had been waiting for, and she hoped all would go well for her team-mate.   
  
Finished in the bathroom, Eryn crossed the room, quickly glancing at the sleeping space she shared with Anik as she wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. The young woman was wide-awake, her hands tucked under the back of her head as she lay staring at the ceiling.   
  
"You're awake," she said, approaching the bed.  
  
Anik turned at the sound of her voice. "I am. I thought I would say goodbye before you left."   
  
Smiling gently, Eryn sat on the edge of the bed, her feet resolutely planted on the floor.   
  
"You have a lot to do today, you should sleep."   
  
"I can't. I must have slept well during the night, I don't feel tired at all," Anik replied, sitting up slightly.   
  
Eryn watched her move, thinking she should get off the bed and move away from the young woman. Instead she sat there, a tiny hint of a smile creasing her lips as she tried to guess at her companion's thoughts.   
  
Yesterday was yesterday, it would be a mistake to assume that Anik intended to pursue a relationship with her. Yet she knew this young woman and she was not one to act lightly or without purpose. She would not have kissed her, touched her with such passion, if she had not meant every moment of it. Still, Eryn hesitated and remained perched on the edge of the bed.   
  
"How long to you intend to sit there doing nothing?" Anik asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.   
  
"As long as it takes," Eryn replied immediately and again silence settled between them.   
  
"I'll get another bottle of water on my way home."   
  
"And a seed-cake?"   
  
"Maybe," Anik smiled. "I'll do my best," she added in response to the pleading look on her companion's face.   
  
"I have to go." Unsure about her next action, she slowly leaned closer, watching Anik's eyes as they followed her movements. When the blonde woman shut her eyes and leaned forward, Eryn relaxed, closing the distance between them with more confidence.   
  
She touched the soft red lips with her own, lingering just enough to reassure herself that yesterday had not been a dream. Lessening the contact she prepared to move away. Elegant fingers brushed against her cheek, gliding along her skin to settle on her lips. Anik's touch tickled on her mouth, tracing its outline, the gentle contact causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. Eryn gasped when those fingers were replaced by the tip of Anik's tongue as it slid across her lips, requesting entry. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss only slightly, keeping her movements slow and pulling back when Anik demanded more.   
  
"Not this morning!" Eryn mumbled, a wry grin on her face. "I was a mess yesterday because of you."   
  
Anik laughed quietly, the look on her face such an overwhelming mix of innocence and sensuality that Eryn felt her stomach flip and turn to jelly.   
  
"Tonight," Eryn said firmly. "When neither one of us has any place to be other than right here."   
  
Anik took a deep breath and nodded. Standing finally, the older woman backed away from the bed, late for work again.   
  
***  
  
Moving quickly to take her place in the queue, Eryn filed into the Ministry behind her workmates. Brightly-garbed officials were already moving up the steps to the main entry as she passed on her way to the service gate. She found herself wondering what had caused them to start their day so early.   
  
The talk around her was muted, no-one willing to discuss the affairs of the Minister's people without reason. From their whispered conversations it was clear that there was trouble outside the walls and the Minister was preparing to act.   
  
Taking her equipment from the store Eryn headed to her wing, ignoring the watchful eye of the head attendant. Several doors were shut along her corridor, the auburn-haired woman moved past them, entering a vacant room at the end of the hall. Opening the window, Eryn listened intently, hoping to overhear the discussions taking place in the conference room next door. Unable to hear a word, she began her duties, planning a way to get inside one of the meeting rooms.   
  
***  
  
Balancing a tray of warm bread and juice, Eryn knocked on the conference room door. A call came from within and she stepped inside.   
  
"Breakfast, Ministers," she said, moving towards the table.   
  
"About time," one of them grumbled.   
  
Spaces were cleared in the jumble of files and charts to make room for their meal. Placing the tray on a side table, Eryn began to dish out individual servings for each of the eight men and women present. Recovering from the interruption, they continued their discussion, ignoring the attendant who busied herself serving them, listening intently to every word.   
  
By the time her double shift ended, Eryn was more than a little concerned. The Ministry had uncovered plans for an attack on the city three days from now and were planning a pre-emptive strike on the force massing outside their walls. Rumours were to be circulated regarding a possible attack from the Ila'Cor people on their space fleet to cover any local activity. Security was being increased in key locations in the district and the Minister himself was retreating to his personal shuttle.   
  
Replacing her trolley in the store, Eryn headed towards the bathroom facility, anxious to clean the smell of the sanitation blocks from her skin and clothes. It was nearing mid-afternoon and she still had plenty of time to collect dinner before Anik was due home.   
  
Leaving the complex, she headed past the main entrance towards the edge of the ministerial centre. Instead of the road towards their apartment, Eryn wandered through the laneways towards the produce markets in the centre of town, deciding to use the opportunity to purchase something special for their evening meal.   
  
Strolling up and down the paths between the stalls, she eyed the various products on display. After some deliberation, she found what was needed and had the items packaged for her journey home.   
  
After ordering a snack, Eryn made her way to one of the small gardens that lined the busy marketplace, intending to take a break before heading back to their apartment. Finding a vacant seat where conversations could easily be heard through the noise of the crowd, she positioned herself in the warm sun. She remained there for some time, concerned by the talk of new hostilities with the Ila'cor at the border between their home worlds.   
  
***  
  
"This dish contains a single micro-robot." Professor Regarni held the clear canister for the four technicians to see. "You will work on only one specimen at a time. As you can well imagine, we have a limited supply. A single working prototype is all we ask. Understood?" He placed the dish on the trolley, without waiting for an answer, he moved towards the control panel.   
  
"Doctor Elan, if you please?" he said, motioning for the head of the project to step forward. "The doctor has spent the last few days studying this program and has expressed confidence in his readiness to begin integrating it into our test subjects."   
  
The doctor's face seemed guarded as the professor spoke, his eyes focused on the computer screen rather than his superior. Anik watched with some interest as the professor smiled at his associate. The coldness in his eyes spoke clearly of his dislike for the head of her new team.   
  
"We hope his confidence is not misplaced," Regarni said before he turned and left the room.   
  
Elan pounced on his team immediately, shouting orders at each technician. "Toban, get that damned micro back in the chamber. Leona, if I have to ask again for those feed-filaments you'll find yourself back in cognitive! Gori, have a look at the program, if we find any bugs in there, you'll be explaining to the professor why this team failed, not me." His gaze finally fell on the newest member of his team. "Anik, let's see what they have decided to send me this time. Prepare for download, let's see how much you know."   
  
Without hesitation Anik took her place at the transfer console. Running a series of diagnostics, she familiarised herself with the equipment before setting the controls to download the new program into the micro-robot's memory.   
  
The specifications of the tiny machines were unimpressive. Their abilities were extremely limited and Anik doubted they would be capable of processing the complicated set of engrams the doctor intended to download into their systems.   
  
"All clear," Gori called from behind her.   
  
Elan looked over at his technician, his gaze unreadable. "You have no problems with the program?" he asked.   
  
Gori hesitated only slightly before responding. "The program is complex. To study it more fully as you have done would take time. I will defer to your judgement and superior experience in this case."   
  
***  
  
Elan scowled slightly at his team before moving behind the clear screen at the end of the room. "Proceed."   
  
Anik studied the program as it was transferred into her console. It was indeed complex, an ever-changing set of variables controlled by a fluctuating algorithm. The mathematics of the equations alone would have taken days to unravel, were Anik not already familiar with them. The fact that those in charge of her team obviously knew enough about the program to provide her with the correct information was reassuring, even if her own understanding of its function was limited.   
  
"Ready," she called when the download to her console was complete.   
  
Toban motioned from his station that the micro-robot was ready to receive instruction. Initiating the transfer, the group watched the display monitor as a highly magnified cube sprouted a series of legs around the base of its body and latched onto a molecule of saline. An instant later the cube seemed to turn inside out as it imploded, sending minuscule ripples through the empty solution.   
  
Stepping back into the lab, Elan opened a locked cabinet and retrieved another sample, passing it to Toban without a word. He fixed his gaze on each of the technicians.   
  
"Find out where you went wrong and try it again," he suggested before returning to his protected area beyond the shield.   
  
Accessing the program, Anik studied the flow of the formula, hoping to locate weaknesses in the complicated mathematics and finding none. It would be impossible to destroy the program, but she might be able to encourage it to rewrite itself.   
  
Each team-member checked their work and came up with suggestions to improve their method. Anik made a few modifications of her own, storing them in the temporary buffer of her console. When Gori was ready to attempt a second download, she prepared to receive data from his terminal and sent a few small strings of code to the original program in return.   
  
Each of their attempts produced similar results, the micro being destroyed in each trial. Nine empty dishes lay on the trolley at the end of the day, every saline molecule present and accounted for. The complex algorithms continued to mutate with each transfer as Anik sent a series of stimuli to the program, convincing it to adapt to the changes in its environment.  
  
Certain that its destruction would serve a greater purpose, the program slowly degraded.   
  
*** 


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
Anik's step was light as she weaved her way past the busy commuter terminal towards home. It was late once again, the stalls mostly empty as she crossed the street. A food merchant pushed her trolley along the path and the young woman ran to catch her. Tonight especially, she wanted to come home with something special for Eryn.   
  
"Do you have any water?" she asked the elderly woman.   
  
"I have a little. How many bottles would you like?"   
  
"Only the one," she replied, searching her bag for coin. "And a seed-cake?"   
  
"I have two cakes left, I'll give you them both for five collins."   
  
"Four," Anik insisted, counting the money in her hand.   
  
The old woman regarded her a moment, perhaps noticing the air of hopeful expectation that Anik suspected she was not concealing well.   
  
Smiling gently, the merchant patted her on the arm. "Four it is," she replied, handing the bottle and wrapped cakes to her customer. "Have a nice evening, child."   
  
With a quick 'thank you', the young woman hurried along the street, anxious to be home.   
  
***  
  
The apartment was softly lit when she returned, a maiandra flower sat burning on the table, its delicate fragrance filling the room. Music played in the background and Eryn could be heard humming in the kitchen. Anik smiled, glad that her flatmate had remembered.  
  
Collecting the water and cakes, she dropped her bag on the floor and removed her shoes before continuing inside.   
  
Eryn had changed from her work clothes into a pale lilac and cream dress that hung to her knees, a thin cord pulling the sides of the slip behind her back, tightening the dress at her waist. Although Anik imagined she must have seen her wear it before, she could not remember ever seeing her look as beautiful as she did at that moment. The flame from the flower cast red highlights through her hair and made her eyes sparkle as she looked up from the bowls of food on the counter.   
  
"Hi," Eryn said as she noticed the young woman standing in the centre of the room.   
  
"Hi," Anik replied, forcing her feet forward and taking a seat at the bench opposite her. "You...." she started, before changing her mind.   
  
"Sorry?" the older woman questioned.   
  
"You look very pretty," Anik said in a rush as she studied their evening meal.   
  
"Thank you," Eryn replied, her voice husky.   
  
Anik risked looking upwards, caught by hazel eyes no more than a hand span away. Eryn held her gaze, the light in her eyes communicating the desire and affection they both shared. Leaning across the counter that separated them, Eryn claimed her lips in a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Anik slowly closed her eyes, losing herself in the softness and the warm velvet caresses of her tongue.   
  
"You're welcome," the young woman whispered as they separated.   
  
"This will be ready soon if you want time to clean up first," Eryn suggested.   
  
"I will," she agreed. "I won't be long." Placing the bottle and her cakes at the end of the counter, she stood and tucked her stool neatly under the bench. With another quick glance at the table, she hurried towards the bathroom.   
  
***   
  
Washing as quickly as possible, Anik thought about her appearance. As soon as the cleansing cycle had completed, she stepped out of the alcove. Selecting a pair of pale blue satin pants and matching sleeveless shirt from the shelf, she held them in front of herself, debating her choice. Satisfied, she tugged the shirt into place and tied the cord of the pants around her waist. She briefly considered leaving her hair down, before deciding to do something a little different with it. Twisting it into a loose knot at the base of her neck and securing it with a pin, she pronounced herself ready.  
  
  
  
Eryn was seated on the lounge when she returned to the living room. Her legs extended along the couch as she leaned into the side of the cushioned frame, enjoying the music. She turned her head to watch Anik walk towards her, mesmerised by the sight.   
  
*She was beautiful.* Eryn knew she should perhaps tell her that, but the words refused to form on her tongue. Instead she sat and stared, frozen in place.   
  
Sitting on the edge of the cushion in front of Eryn's legs, Anik watched the rapidly changing expressions flicker across her face. Thinking of nothing that needed to be said, she placed her hand on the fabric of Eryn's dress just above her knee.   
  
Pressing herself upright on the couch, Eryn leaned forward, torn between allowing the younger woman a chance to set their pace and her own desire to touch her. Gliding her open palm along the length of Anik's arm, she encouraged her to lean forward, shifting her legs further to one side to grant her more space on the couch.   
  
Ignoring the pounding in her ears, Anik moved with the body beside her. Sitting further back into the cushions, she supported her weight with one hand as she allowed the other woman to guide her closer. She focused all her attention on Eryn's face, amazed by the depth of emotion that showed so clearly.   
  
"You are so beautiful, Anik," Eryn whispered, so close that her breath tickled against pale skin. She reached out to fold her arms around the younger woman's waist, holding her breath as Anik finally closed the distance between them. Her eyes were squeezed tight against the overwhelming urge she felt to wrap her legs around the hesitant woman's hips and pull her closer.   
  
As their lips touched, Anik groaned, her hand tightening its hold on Eryn's leg. Spreading her fingers, she caressed the side of her leg moving upwards under the thin material of her dress. The hands at her waist guided her down, Eryn's mouth insistent against her own. No longer uncertain, she turned her body sideways as she lowered herself to partly cover the smaller woman.   
  
She shoved at the cushions under their heads, allowing them to lay fully on the couch. The feel of Eryn's body along the length of her own was like nothing else, every nerve-ending was alive and her skin seemed to vibrate and burn where their flesh came into contact.   
  
Anik lowered her mouth to Eryn's neck, kissing the skin below her ear before moving lower to the base of her throat, delighting in the feel of hands roaming over her back and shoulders through the satin shirt.   
  
Tilting her head back to allow the blonde woman's kisses, Eryn slid her hands along the length of Anik's body, down along her back and the sides of her hips. As the young woman moved lower, nuzzling at the skin hidden by the scooped neck of her dress, Eryn gave into her desire. Cupping her hands around the firm, rounded cheeks of Anik's bottom, she pressed the young woman against her. The answering bolt of energy that ran through both their bodies heightening their arousal.   
  
Anik's hands fought the material that separated them, her hands kneading at the skin it concealed too well. Covering a breast with her hand, she pressed her face into the softness, scattering kisses across her chest.   
  
A low moan rumbled in Eryn's throat, her back arching into the contact. Spreading her legs slightly, she shifted sideways so that Anik would fall between her knees, moving her body to increase the pressure of her thigh between Anik's legs.   
  
The young woman groaned Eryn's name and looked up to meet her gaze. Searching again for her lips, Anik pressed into her. The kiss infinitely tender as their mouths joined and separated,, tongues sliding against each other. Her hands travelled along the length of the smaller woman's body, squeezing and caressing, not content to remain in one place.   
  
Questing fingers found smoothness where Eryn's dress had fallen open to reveal her thigh. Moving under the material, Anik spread her fingers over the rise of her hip, dragging the dress with her.   
  
Eryn lifted herself up from the couch, wriggling to free herself from her clothing. Pulling it up and over her head, she threw the dress onto the floor.   
  
Anik paused, lost in the curve of her breast and the feel of naked skin sliding against her. A shaking hand moved from hip to stomach, her fingertips leaving a trail of fire in their path. Anik traced the line of her ribs causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh and her breasts to harden in anticipation. Circling one breast, Anik watched as the pink nipple pebbled at her touch.   
  
Eryn exhaled loudly, her own hands seeking naked skin, yet not wanting to interrupt Anik's explorations. Unable to wait, she pulled the shirt towards her, stopping only to allow Anik to duck her head through the opening. Tossing the shirt to join its companion, she pressed the flat of both her hands against Anik's chest, squeezing the full globes as she felt the young woman's nipples harden against her palms. As Anik leaned into her touch, she traced a path along the blonde woman's sides, settling on the curve of her hip.   
  
Placing her hands either side of Eryn's head, Anik moved against her, allowing their breasts to brush against each other, their nipples teasing.   
  
"Kiss me!" Eryn begged.   
  
In an instant, Anik had claimed her lips. A naked leg wrapped itself around the slippery smooth satin of her hips, drawing them together. Falling back towards the edge of the seat, she twisted their bodies sideways, allowing Eryn's back to rest against the rear of the couch. The ache between her legs was almost unbearable and she moved against the smaller woman, their centres pressed against each other.   
  
Eryn slipped one hand under the waistband of Anik's pants, wanting desperately to feel her naked skin, yet enjoying the way her own body slid over the satiny material. Inquisitive fingers tickled at her waist, forcing their way between their bodies to tangle in the curls at the top of her legs. Her clitoris throbbed, aching to be touched, she moved away from Anik's body to allow her more room.   
  
Long fingers slid into the soft warmth of Eryn's centre, spreading the increasing wetness along the length of her. The auburn-haired woman cried out as a bolt of pure energy shot through her. Twirling her fingers over the delicate nub, Anik lowered her mouth to the breast that arched invitingly towards her.   
  
Grabbing hold of the waist band of Anik's pants, Eryn pushed them down over her bottom. Kicking them off, Anik tangled their legs together, reveling in the feel of skin on skin along the full length of their bodies. Snaking her hand between them as Anik had done, Eryn found her goal. Gliding her fingers though the slippery velvet folds, she brushed the tips of fingers over Anik's clitoris, not quite fully touching her. Anik's hand moved against her as they explored each other, tiny moans and encouraging whimpers accompanied each movement. Fingertips slowly circled, bringing both woman closer to the edge.   
  
Eryn's vision blurred as Anik's teeth grated against her nipple, drawing it into her mouth. Stifling a cry, she moved her fingers lower, circling and teasing Anik's opening.   
  
Pressing down onto her fingers, Anik moaned into the soft flesh of Eryn's breast. Her fingers increased their pace as she felt her own climax approaching. Waves of ecstasy moved through her as Eryn's fingers slid in and out; moving to brush across her clitoris before returning to the depths of her centre.   
  
Eryn moaned softly and pressed her hips forward, sliding her fingers along Anik's length one final time before finally granting attention to the aching nub at the apex of her legs. As their worlds closed in around them, their lips searched blindly for each other. Bodies shuddered as tongues joined together. Waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm them, both women crying out. They held tight to each other, fingers slowly swirling and touching, hoping to make the moment last for eternity.   
  
Encircling the smaller woman in her arms, Anik graced her forehead with feather-light kisses. They lay together in peaceful silence, their heartbeats gradually returning to normal.   
  
Something tugged at the back of Anik's mind, she tried to ignore it and concentrate on the soft caress of Eryn's hand on her arm. With a glance at the kitchen, she realised what it was.   
  
"I think we burnt our dinner."   
  
Eryn opened her eyes and looked over at the woman she held in her arms. "Were you planning to get up?" she asked.   
  
"No," Anik answered with a smile.   
  
"Then don't worry about it." A hand snaked out from under the blanket and tugged Anik's head closer once more.   
  
***  
  
A flash of light lit the apartment an instant before the building rocked on its foundations. A blast thundered outside, shattering the windows and throwing glass across the room. Clambering out of bed, Eryn and Anik rolled with the force of the blast, their hearts thumping in their chests.  
  
  
  
"Get dressed!" Eryn ordered, grabbing her work pants off the floor beside the bed and pulling them on.   
  
"I can't believe the Ila'Cor would choose to attack now!" Anik yelled over the noise from the street, running to the bathroom in search of her uniform.   
  
"I don't think that was Ila'Cor," the older woman shouted in reply. "We had better both report in. Your presence will definitely need to be accounted for."   
  
Stepping into her overalls, Anik grabbed her workbag and headed towards the door.   
  
"Stay safe!" Eryn called.   
  
Stepping quickly back across the room, the young technician wrapped her arms around Eryn's slender waist. "I promise you," she said, ducking her head for a kiss.   
  
Leaning into the contact, Eryn tightened her grip, squeezing gently before releasing her. She remained standing in the centre of the room as Anik hurried out the door. A second blast far in the distance echoing around her.   
  
***  
  
The streets were littered with glass and rubble. A haze of smoke and dust sat low in the sky, obscuring what little light the early morning sun might have offered. From every direction, people hurried past, anxious to report to their duties. Breaking into a jog, Anik jumped over the debris that lay scattered on the ground.  
  
  
  
Shouts could be heard as she neared the facility. A tendril of smoke snaked through the fog, black and churning as it covered the sky above the Daihatchi laboratories. The technician hoped that she would not be denied access if it was indeed the labs that had been the target of the attacks.   
  
Security guards lined the main entrance, their stun pistols replaced with far more deadly disruptor rifles. A blue-coated lab assistant approached them and was escorted into the facility, the guards forcing their way through the mob of people gathered on the ramp.   
  
Anik moved towards them, scanning the damaged building. Its pristine white walls were now stained black, the toughened windows buckled and warped from the explosion and resulting heat. A section of wall had crumbled leaving the security screen sparking and flashing where the circuitry had been fused. Seeing an opportunity, Anik altered course.   
  
Weaving through the crowd, she moved to the end of the large building. The fallen rubble cast shadows on the wall, enough maybe to conceal her from the guards for the few moments it would take her to form a hole in the security grid. Her blue coveralls would mark her as an employee should a member of the crowd take exception to her presence. Removing her belt from her bag, Anik draped her empty tool pouch over her shoulder, hoping to at least look like her task was approved.   
  
Moving steadily towards the wall, Anik kept her eyes focused on her goal. A tangle of wires lay exposed on the ground, the slagged remains of a control panel below them. Crouching against the warm surface of the building, she grabbed the wires, knowing instinctively that the electrical field would not harm her. Finding the two she needed, Anik twisted them together. A spark of light and an acrid smell told her the field was down.   
  
Pressing her back against the wall, Anik dared a quick glance towards the guards and the throng of people pushing and shoving in the street. Scrambling over the piles of brick and tile, Anik pushed her way inside. The smell of chemical smoke was almost overpowering and the young woman fought to hold her breath.   
  
Another blast thundered outside as another missile found its target somewhere across the city. The sound of disruptor fire echoed in its wake and the crowd screamed. Increasing her pace, Anik tumbled over the last of the rubble, sliding to the ground in a cloud of dust. Remaining low, she crawled into the room, searching the walls for clues to her location within the facility.   
  
A the green and orange hatch identified the area as having level five security, Anik smiled, with any luck the high security storage bays would start in the next corridor, at worst she was only one wing away.   
  
Ducking under fallen beams and stepping over the crumpled remains of office furniture, the blonde technician moved towards the doorway. A blue light flashed beside it, indicating the locking mechanism had failed. Repair teams would generally have been notified and the problem fixed immediately. Today, however, it was safe to assume they had other priorities.   
  
Pressing her ear to the doorway, Anik listened for any sign of movement beyond. Hearing nothing other than the rumble of the crowd and the settling of debris, she pushed forward, stepping confidently into the corridor and continuing deeper into the complex.   
  
*** 


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
The Ministry was on full alert following the attack on the planet's premier research facility. Military personnel lined the perimeter and teams were being despatched to assist the security guards at the laboratories. Sparing a thought for Anik's safety, Eryn turned her attention back to line of people pushing their way towards the foyer.   
  
Like every member of the Minister's staff, she was required to remain within the boundary whenever the city or the Minister was under threat. While the senior advisors were gathered in the private rooms upstairs, a host of lesser clerks and department heads filled the downstairs meeting rooms, along with a number of visiting dignitaries from other provinces, all seeking shelter from the hostilities. Support staff moved back and forth, providing the officials with meals and arranging accommodation for them in the event of further attacks.   
  
Shouting was clearly audible from the upstairs windows as she hurried towards the staff entrance. Slowing her pace, Eryn tried unsuccessfully to make sense of the noise. Determined to get a posting to the senior offices, she pushed her way to the front of the queue.   
  
The upper corridors were blocked by a line of guards who strictly denied access to every petitioner who sought to join the Minister's enclave. Several of the higher ranking officials balked at the obstruction, demanding to speak to the Minister himself. Having reported to the guards that she was required to serve the dignitaries, Eryn stood her ground at the base of the main stairway, leaning unobtrusively against the wall.  
  
She was beginning to consider returning to the lower levels when the doors to the suite swung open and the Head Advisor to the Minister stepped into the hall.   
  
"Assemble the Consulate!" he called to the guard. "Minister Chan has issued challenge!"   
  
The room immediately went silent as the news was absorbed. Just as suddenly, it erupted with shouted questions and demands for details. In the midst of the uproar, a guard moved smartly to inform the Heads that their presence was required in the Great Hall. Trailing behind him, Eryn made sure she was the first to present herself as attendant.   
  
***  
  
Taking careful note of her path, Anik turned into another long corridor. Her knowledge of this part of the facility was limited. Conversations with her fellow workmates had given her a rough idea of where some departments were located and the young woman hoped she was moving in the right direction. The hallways were mostly silent, except for a dull humming sound in the background; a whining noise that was quite possibly the fission reactor. Following the sound, Anik weaved her way through the building.   
  
A bright blue band joined the pattern on the floor tile. Hesitating slightly, Anik approached the next intersection cautiously. The absence of duty personnel in these areas was unexpected. While it was possible that no staff members with level seven qualifications had reported in, it was unlikely. It was also unlikely that the security station in such a restricted area would be left unmanned during such a crisis, yet the large console remained blank as the young woman moved towards it.   
  
Stepping behind the counter, she scanned the board. An image of her own face reflected off the blank display monitor as she studied the host of switches and buttons that covered its surface. Her pale skin smeared with dirt and ash, forehead creased in thought, pale blue eyes flicking back and forth. Her gaze finally rested on the data-link cables that hung from the wall. An impulse made her touch the cables and several semi-familiar tubules sprung from the back of hand. Moving on instinct, she pierced the conduits and paused. Isolating herself from the swarm of data, Anik listened.   
  
*Security breach in section zeta-five, zeta-six, zeta-seven. Evacuation in progress. Saryton-shielding restoration in progress. Activating impact buffers in section theta-one. All zeta personnel accounted for. Preparing for shutdown of stasis field in section theta-one. *  
  
Slipping into the data-stream, Anik accessed the security monitors in section theta-one. An image of the laboratory filled her mind; one wall partly crumbled, instruments scattered across the smooth white-tiled floor. A silver-grey cylinder hung suspended from the ceiling, abandoned by the scientists assigned to unravel its secrets when the blast had occurred.. Orange lights trailed across one end of the cylinder, a series of symbols etched into the metal underneath it. Increasing the magnification, Anik focused on it. The symbols tugged at her mind, their meaning buried deep within her brain. Finally they formed words and as their message became clear, her stomach churned.   
  
*USS Voyager. High Yield Explosive Magnaton.*  
  
Pushing back against the force of the connection, Anik waded through the data-stream, searching for the right path. The impact buffers were moving into place, ready to absorb the force of the blast the ignorant facility technicians were expecting from the overloading explosive. Locating the shield control, Anik moved in behind it, studying the jumble of relays and feed-lines. Satisfied that she would be able initiate a surge when the time was right, she retreated, pushing against the current.   
  
An electronic pulse flooded her body, attempting to identify her, to link her more completely to the security network. Anik relaxed, allowing the invasion. As the pulse moved through her consciousness, she adapted to its presence, both isolating and granting access to areas of herself to accommodate the scan. Confirming and authorising her presence, the pulse moved on. Granted access to the system, Anik continued through the network, gently floating on the surface of the stream.   
  
The communication network was vast, each message being re-routed through the security monitors. Bypassing standard procedures, Anik created a feedback signal from within the network, a single frequency transmission relayed randomly into space. An insignificant anomaly.   
  
*Evacuation of zeta section complete. Saryton-shielding restoration complete. Impact buffers have been activated in section theta-one. Preparing for shutdown of stasis field in section theta-one.*   
  
Accessing the visual monitors once again, Anik activated the screens above the magnaton charge. Reading the power-level on the weapon, Anik made several rapid calculations, their results less than encouraging. An uncontrolled explosion would destroy not only the complex, but likely half the surrounding city as well. Anik hoped their associates knew how to deal with the weapon once it had been taken from the facility.   
  
As the section prepared for the explosion, Anik moved into position. Maintaining the bare minimum of a connection with shield control she watched the countdown progress.   
  
Eight .... Seven ....   
  
If her signal had not been received, she would have point three of a second in which to regret her actions, her choice of profession and every other decision she had ever made to cause Eryn's death and the destruction of the city.   
  
Six .... Five ....   
  
The buffers were in place and would absorb approximately fifteen percent of the explosion if she failed. The Saryton-shielding, specifically designed for this very purpose, was holding at ninety-six percent efficiency and would possibly absorb another sixty percent; if she had intended to allow them to remain active.   
  
  
  
Four .... Three ....   
  
Ready to take control of the shielding, Anik stood poised on the edge of the connection. Her body all but forgotten as she lay slumped across the security desk, every spare processor focused on her task.   
  
Two .... One ....   
  
A surge moved through the communication network, amplifying her transmission.   
  
Zero ....   
  
The stasis field collapsed, oxygen and nitrogen atoms connecting with the detonator. A flash of orange light filled her view of the room as she was blasted from the network. A deep roar reverberated through the building causing the floor to shake and the walls to crack and crumble.   
  
Eyes closed against the pain that stabbed at her mind, Anik curled herself into a ball, pressing her back against the desk. Minutes past as she lay huddled on the floor.   
  
Realisation that she was alive came slowly. With it came the knowledge that she had succeeded.   
  
Forcing herself onto her knees, she crawled out around the desk and peered along the corridor. Her vision was blurred, black and white images against a wall of grey. Retracing her steps, Anik moved slowly back the way she had come, leaning against the wall to support her unsteady feet. Glass lined a floor that had previously been clean, evidence that not all of the explosion had been prevented by her interference.   
  
Anik's body moved of its own accord as her mind closed in on itself, seeking to repair the damage caused by the shock of the explosion against the unprotected circuits of her brain. Finally, the office door came into view, the blue light still active above the door frame. Stumbling inside, Anik sank to the floor, resting a moment before dragging her body over the mound of rubble, back towards the breach in the exterior shield and out of the facility.   
  
***  
  
The thirty seated officials waited respectfully while both the Minister and the challenger for his seat crossed the floor. Each one anxious for the initial vote that would announce the future of their planet. In the history of their government, this was only the second time that direct challenge had been called to unseat the current leader of their people.   
  
As soon as the men were seated, a small woman in a white and brown cloak called attention to the speakers and the debate began.   
  
"You have lost the faith of the people, Jark! They have grown tired of fighting! They have grown tired of the cities! When can we return to the land as we once said? When can the people live free from the eyes and ears of your guards?" Chan called, his rousing speech gaining support from the assembly.   
  
"It is too soon to relax our guard! The Ila'Cor are only days from attacking our borders! The threat to our way of life is real! We must work together, my friends, if we wish to triumph in this great battle!" the Minister called, standing in his seat.   
  
"There is no threat from the Ila'Cor, each one of us knows that! There will be no great battle. Our neighbours have grown tired of our squabbles, as have our own people!" The two men turned to face each other, the assembly all but forgotten.   
  
"You are wrong, Chan! The people will not follow you. There is nothing to be gained by following a coward!" Jark spat at his enemy.   
  
"Perhaps not, but there is much to be gained by following your heart!" Chan turned to the assembly, calling to his peers. "How do your hearts speak, honourable friends?"   
  
The assembly cheered. Calls of "With you!" and "For freedom!" echoed though the chamber.   
  
Eryn smiled broadly, her eyes sparkling, as the doors to the hall were thrown open and the new Minister greeted his people.   
  
***  
  
Blinking her eyes against the pale yellow light, the young woman turned her head away from the noise that had woken her. She could hear voices close by her and fought her body to react. The ground was firm underneath her, the light bright above her eyes yet she felt no heat from the sun on her face.   
  
A hand touched hers and she turned back towards the familiar voices. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry form with auburn hair beside her, her voice was gentle as she spoke.   
  
"Can you hear me?"   
  
"Eryn?" she choked out, her throat feeling dry.   
  
"Seven, it's the Captain. How do you feel?"   
  
The young woman paused, her mind rapidly processing the events of the last several days.   
  
"I am functioning, Captain," she replied steadily, the note of sadness in her tone evident perhaps only to the Captain.   
  
"You were injured in the blast," she explained.   
  
"The magnaton charge?"   
  
"The majority of the explosion was contained by our transporters, the remains are safely on board. Well done, Seven."   
  
"Thank you, Captain."   
  
The Doctor stepped closer to stand beside her bed, moving a medical scanner over her long form.   
  
"You have suffered extensive damage from the link to the security network. Several of your Borg implants have overloaded. B'Elanna and I are working on repairing the damaged components."   
  
"I understand," Seven replied softly, her voice expressionless.   
  
"You're free to return to the bridge, Captain. I'll inform you of any changes," the Doctor said reassuringly.   
  
"Give me a moment, Doctor," she asked and waited for the holographic man to return to his office before allowing her eyes to drift towards the bio-bed.   
  
She stood silently beside her officer, her fingers idly stroking the soft lines of metal that ran the length of Seven's Borg-enhanced hand.   
  
"I am glad the mission was a success," Seven said eventually.   
  
"There will be a full briefing tomorrow morning, if you feel up to it."   
  
"I shall attend," Seven agreed before falling silent once again.  
  
A jumble of memories assaulted her, confusing images and emotions that left her feeling weak and alone. The closeness of the Captain felt both wonderful and frightening.   
  
"Your presence in sickbay is not required, Captain. I am recovering. You may return to the bridge."   
  
The smaller woman regarded her friend openly, allowing the command mask to drop. "I know. I just don't want to leave," she said honestly.   
  
Seven met her gaze, hesitant to reply. Too much had happened to them, between them, for her to forget. The Captain had been her world since she was severed from the Collective. The love she felt for her was real. But the love they had shared on the planet, was that real?   
  
The ache in her chest, the tightness in her throat that prevented her from breathing; they were real. Were the emotions and feelings that swirled though her mind any less genuine?   
  
"We never did get to go out for dinner," the Captain stated, her voice gentle.   
  
Unsure how to respond, Seven waited for her to continue, afraid of allowing herself to want more than the Captain was willing to offer.   
  
"Seven," she began again. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me in my quarters for dinner?"   
  
Swallowing against tears that threatened to fall, she smiled. "I would like that," the young Borg replied, preparing to sit up on the bio-bed.   
  
"Not now!" Kathryn said with a laugh, pressing her gently back onto the bed. "You're seriously injured, Seven, you need to rest. Tomorrow night will be soon enough."   
  
"Not soon enough," Seven responded. "But I will wait." Her voice was rough with undisguised emotion.   
  
The Captain bent to kiss the top of her forehead, holding her lips against the warm skin, remembering.   
  
"I will miss you tonight, Kathryn," Seven said quietly.   
  
"I know. We have a lot to talk about," Janeway agreed, squeezing the hand she held.   
  
"I did not intend to talk," Seven said with a playful smile, sliding the tips of her fingers over the Captain's knuckles.  
  
Laughing, Kathryn lowered her eyes, a faint blush creeping up the side of her neck. "Neither did I."   
  
"I'll see you in the morning?" the young Borg asked.  
  
"You will. Sleep well, my love," she whispered, gently stroking the young woman's temple with her thumb, encouraging her to rest.   
  
There was more to be said, but it could wait until they were alone, until they could sit tangled together on the couch in the Captain's quarters listening to music as they had done before.   
  
Kathryn stood beside the bed waiting for Seven to close her eyes once more. As her breathing became more regular, she untangled their fingers and turned to leave. Crossing the room, the Captain took a final glance at the sleeping woman behind her, before disappearing into the corridor.   
  
the end. 


End file.
